


Unleashed

by Dawnrider



Series: Unleashed Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: After she returns to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and Kagome reconnect and try to figure out what comes next.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Unleashed Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Unleashed

They had been having a relatively normal conversation. The branches of the Goshinboku overhead swayed gently in the rising breeze, sunlight dappling across them as they sat. While he was never curious about her schooling before, now that it was over, he wanted to know all about it. She laughed at his multitude of questions. He huffed at her for teasing him. She explained about her classes, even told him some funny stories about her girlfriends. Fashion snafus he didn't understand, dating blunders he didn't quite think were wrong and wild nights dancing that he definitely didn't approve of. He was happy, however, to notice the absence of any stories about the awkward Hobo boy who had been following her around before.

All that really mattered was that she had come back to him.

She didn't seem ready to talk about her family yet, which bothered him, but he didn't push it. He knew she would eventually open up to him about leaving them to be with him. When that day came, he would have to have all the reasons why she'd made the right choice ready.

Their discussion had migrated into slightly less comfortable territory: Kagome’s future in his time... their future together. She clearly didn’t want to push him too fast and he wasn’t sure how to explain his feelings in words. He wanted them to have a future together, he just wasn’t quite certain how they went about that. Kagome seemed to have a plan.

“You want to do what?” he nearly squeaked. In an entirely manly way, of course. Kagome looked baffled by his shock and moved toward him again, hands outstretched. “That’s not a good idea, Kagome.”

“Why? This is what you’ve wanted for years! I feel badly we didn’t do it before now.” Inuyasha swallowed thickly, gently gripping Kagome’s hands and keeping them away from his person. “Inuyasha?”

He understood her confusion. He had wanted it for years. But that didn’t mean he could actually get what he wanted! “I could hurt you,” he murmured, still holding her hands in his own. She instantly shook her head in denial. “I could. I could be out of control.”

“You’re not an animal.”

While it was nice to hear her acknowledge that, it didn’t mean he didn’t believe it of himself. “I could be. That’s why we never... You never wanted to do this before.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” she said, pulling her hands back and folding them across her chest. “I trust you, you should trust yourself.” More slowly this time, she reached out and gently touched the edge of his collar. He didn’t stop her, not exactly. “Are you afraid?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he breathed. Kagome let her fingers trail up around his neck, bringing her so close that all he could sense was her warmth and her scent. Inuyasha tried to focus on what she was doing, but found the warmth of her lips on his too enticing to ignore. She was gentle with him, which he found slightly funny, but appreciated anyway. He’d never really been kissed before. Not like this. He hardly remembered Kikyo’s kiss in the clearing years before. It had been quick and then he’d been under her spell and mostly unaware. The next had been when Kagome saved him in Kaguya’s castle. He still had disturbing dreams about the desperation and tears in her scent from that day. The blood on his claws.

His hands jerked up to hold her hands in place at his neck. “Just relax,” she murmured against his lips, nuzzling his nose with her own. Drawn into another kiss, Inuyasha slowly let his hands become slack. They slid down her sides to her waist, where they stayed.

The sharp pulse of his youki as it seemed to rejoice in being released startled them apart, Inuyasha blinking slowly at the reversal of their positions. Kagome had slipped the kotodama beads from around his neck, over his head and over her own, all while distracting him with her kisses. “But...”

“Hush,” she whispered, again capturing his mouth with her own. Inuyasha growled softly, both from being interrupted and from the heat that was starting to build in his gut. Flexing his legs, he was able to push upward and forward, catching the back of Kagome’s head so it didn’t hit anything as he hovered above her. Her eyes were dazed and he smiled down at her.

“I’m free.”

It took her a moment to understand him. “Yes,” she replied with a soft smile. Her face slowly dropped. “Free? Are you... leaving?”

Inuyasha grinned down at her, shaking his head. “Of course not, baka.” This time he took her mouth with his, fiercely pressing her down into the soft earth below. His hand still protected her head but angled her the way he wanted her at the same time. “You think I’d let you out of my sight after three years of waiting?” he murmured, trailing his mouth over her jawline and down the side of her neck. “After a whole year spent following you to the ends of the earth and beyond, you think I'd just leave?” He nipped at the curve of her collar bone just barely visible above the neckline of her kosode under the haori she wore. “You think after finally tasting you, I would want to be anywhere but here?” he questioned, returning to her mouth and licking across her bottom lip.

Kagome could do nothing but whimper softly at his words. Her skin felt flushed, too warm, and she whined at her inability to cool down. Inuyasha seemed to understand her need, one clawed hand going to the belt at her waist. Loosening her hakama allowed her haori free and he was able to pull the fabric from her while still kissing her breathless. A soft sigh of relief left her as a breeze brushed across her skin. “Inuyasha,” she murmured, somewhere between a plea and a demand for more.

With nothing to hold him back, he'd give her everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for more one-shots in this series!


End file.
